udpfandomcom_uk-20200213-history
Львівсько-Радомська школа інтелектуалів
'Львівсько-Радомська школа інтелектуалів ' — об'єднання докторів наук, професорів, науковців з прикладної математики ,істориків. Представники школи є професори Заневський Ігор Пилипович, Огірко Ігор Васильович, Русин Богдан Павлович, Юзевич Володимир Миколайович, Чорнобай Юрій Миколайович , Красівський Орест Якубович. * Заневський Ігор Пилипович Zanevskyy I.: “Bow tuning in the vertical plane”, Sports Engineering, Vol. 9, 2006, pp. 77-86. Zanevskyy I.: “Vibration and dynamic stability of the sport bow in the vertical plane”, Collected Scientific and Technical Articles of Military Institute of National Polytechnic University, Lviv, No.5, 2006, pp. 96-105. Zanevskyy I.: “Archer-bow-arrow behavior in the vertical plane”, Acta of Bioengineering and Biomechanics, Vol. 8, No. 1, 2006, pp. 65-82. Zanevskyy I.: “Sport archer and bow interaction”, Slobozanskij naukovo-sportyvnij visnyk, No 9, 2006, pp. 143-147. Zanevskyy I.: “Dynamics of the planar lower pair’s mechanism with a cantilever elastic beam”, Mechanical Engineering, 6, (108), 2006, pp. 35-39. Zanevskyy I.: “Dynamics of an archer and a bow interaction”, Sport Science of Ukraine, 7(8), 2006, pp. 2-21. Svistelnyk I., Zanevskyy I.: “A character of the Physical Education information support”, Pedagogical, Psychological and Medic-Biological Problems of Physical Education and Sport, 2006, No 9, pp. 141-144. Zanevskyy I.: “Mathematical and computer modelling of the Athlete-Bow-Arrow system”, Science in the Olympic sports, No 2, 2005, pp. 128-136. Zanevskyy I.: “Mathematical modelling of the archery ballistics”, Actual problems of Physical Culture and Sport, Vol. 6, 2005, pp. 47-54. Zanevskyy I.: “Vibrations in the compound open kinematical chain”, Mechanical Engineering, Vol. 2, (92), 2005, pp. 31-35. Vynogradskyy B., Zanevskyy I.: “Actual problems of providing with scientific and methodological preparation for Ukrainian National Sport Archery Team”, Actual problems of Physical Culture and Sport, Vol. 4, 2003, pp. 61-67. Zanevskyy I.: “Versions of the model for a thin-walled beam of open cross-section”, Mechanical Engineering, Vol. 1, (55), 2002, pp. 7-15. Zanevskyy I., Ohirko I.: “Mathematical and mechanical modelling of bow and archer interaction”, Acta of Bioengineering and Biomechanics, Vol. 4, Suppl. 1, 2002, pp. 615-616. Khanikyants O., Konestyapin V., Zanevskyy I.: “Information anthropometrical parameters of the male high jumpers for the different basic qualification”, Proceedings of 10th Annual Congress European College of Sport Science, Belgrade, July 2005, Book of Abstracts, 312-313. Zanevskyy I.: “Mathematical and computer modelling of the ‘sportsman-bow-arrow’ system”, Proceedings of 9th International scientific congress ‘Olympic sport and sport for all’, Kiev, September 2005, p.240. Zanevskyy I.: “Bow and arrow dynamics in the vertical plane”, Proceedings of 4 Int. scientific conf. “Vibrations in physical systems”, June 2004, Poznań, pp. 93-97. Dzhala T., Zanevskyy I.: “Basic figure units and introduction exercises in training of Latin-dancing program”, Proceedings of Preolympic congress, Тhessaloniki University, August 2004, p.482. Zanevskyy I., Zanevska L.: “Information software of water tourism development”, Proceedings of the Second International Congress. European Leisure and Recreation Association, 'Informatization of Recreation and Tourist Activity: Perspectives of Cultural and Economic Development', August 2003, Truskavets, pp. 18-21. Svistelnyk I., Zanevskyy I.: “Sport information and research for physical education in Ukraine”, Proceedings of 8th Annual Congress of ECSS, July 2003, Salzburg, Austria, University of Salzburg, p.287. Karpinska T., Chotinowa E., Zanevskyy I., Czuchrij N.: “Parameters of cardio-vascular system and capacity for the physical work of cyclists in the phase of basic training”, Proceedings of Sixth International Scientific Congress 'Modern Olympic Sport and Sport for All', Physical Education and Sport, Quarterly, Volume 46, Supplement No 1, Part 2, June 2002: June 6-9, 2002, pp. 486-487. Zanevskyy I.: “The water tourism: information resources on the Internet”, Proceedings of the 3d scientific and practical conference ‘Problems of recreation and health’, LSIPC, 16-17 May 2002, Lviv, pp. 43-46. * Русин Богдан Павлович Доктор технічних наук (1998). професор Завідувач відділу методів і систем обробки, аналізу та ідентифікації зображень Фізико-механічного інституту ім. Г. В. Карпенка Національної академії наук України. Професор кафедри «Телекомунікації» Національного університету «Львівська політехніка». Основний напрямок досліджень Системи розпізнавання образів з малими базами даних. Системи синтезу, обробки та розпізнавання складноструктурованих зображень. Русин Богдан Павлович, Варецький Ярема Юрійович Біометрична аутентифікація та криптографічний захист — Л.: Коло, 2007. — 287 с. Русин, Б. П., Я. Ю. Варецький, Біометрична аутентифікація та криптографічний захист , , Л., Коло, pp. 287, 2007. Капустій Борис Омелянович, Русин Богдан Павлович, Таянов Віталій Анатолійович Системи розпізнавання образів з малими базами даних — Л.: СПОЛОМ, 2006. — 152 с. Капустій, Б. О., Б. П. Русин, В. А. Таянов, Системи розпізнавання образів з малими базами даних , , Л., СПОЛОМ, pp. 152, 2006. Капустій Борис Омелянович, Русин Богдан Павлович, Таянов Віталій Анатолійович Системи розпізнавання образів з малими базами даних — Львів: Вид-во «СПОЛОМ», 2006. — 152 с. Капустій, Б. О., Б. П. Русин, В. А. Таянов, Системи розпізнавання образів з малими базами даних , , Львів, Вид-во «СПОЛОМ», pp. 152, 2006. Автор книг Проектирование пульсирующих информационых решоток/В. И. Шмойлов, Б. П. Русын, М. Н. Кузьо, О. В. Капший.-Львов: Меркатор, 2000.-101 с. Русын Б. П., Шмойлов В. И., Адамацкий А. И., Кузьо М. Н. Матричные пульсирующиеся информационные решетки. Львов: Меркатор, 2003. 338 с. Б. О. Капустій, Б. П. Русин, В. А. Таянов. Системи розпізнавання образів з малими базами даних. Львів: СПОЛОМ, 2006. — 152 с. Капшій О. В., Коваль О. І., Русин Б. П. Вейвлет-перетворення у компресії та попередній обробці зображень. Львів: Сполом, 2008. 206 с. Русин Б. П., Варецький Я. Ю. Біометрична аутентифікація та криптографічний захист. Львів: Коло, 2007 286 с. * Юзевич Володимир Миколайович, доктор фізико-математичних наук, професор. Фізико-механічний інститут ім. Г. В. Карпенка (ФМІ) Національної Академії наук України Тема докторської дисертаційної роботи: «Енергетичні характеристики поверхневих шарів та фізико-механічні властивості твердих тіл» за спеціальністю 01.04.07 — фізика твердого тіла. Дисертацiя присвячена вивченню фізико–механiчних процесiв у твердих тiлах з урахуванням енергетичних характеристик поверхневих шарiв, розмiрного фактора, радіаційних точкових дефектiв. Розроблено варiант теорiї, що описує змiну ефективної поверхневої енергiї і її складових для електропровiдних та дiелектричних тiл, стан яких близький до границь текучостi i мiцностi. Розв’язано проблему визначення зв’язкiв мiж термодинамiчними параметрами i енергетичними характеристиками поверхневих шарiв багатокомпонентних тiл, на якi дiють потоки частинок, нагрiв, механiчнi навантаження. Встановлено, що об’єднання термодинамічної моделi з критерiальними спiввiдношеннями для границь мiцностi i текучостi тіл в екстремальних умовах спрощує процедуру обгрунтування експериментальних даних. Здійснено промислове впровадження сформульованих рекомендацiй для розробки технологiї вiдпалу термомопар i лазерних трубок. Наукова робота Розроблено нову термодинамiчну теорію поверхневої енергії твердих тіл, яка враховує і електричну, і механічну складові цієї енергії, що характеризує пружну область деформування, а також область поблизу границь текучостi та мiцностi з урахуванням точкових дефектiв і розмiрних ефектiв. Розроблено новий критерiй мiцностi, в основі якого змiни поверхне-вих натягу та енергiї з урахуванням перерозподiлiв електричних зарядiв у поверхневих шарах електропровiдних тiл i зв’язаних електричних зарядiв у дiелектричних. На основi нової теорії i нових критерiїв мiцностi розроблено методику розрахунку фiзичних характеристик матерiалiв i параметрiв стану для поверхневих шарiв електропровідних і діелектричних твердих тiл.Моделювання корозійних процесів у системі «метал-електроліт» з урахуванням дифузійного імпедансу. Моделювання фізико-хімічних явищ Енергетичні характеристики поверхневих шарів і фізико механічні властивості твердих тіл Математичне моделювання якості Теорія планування експерименту Напрямки наукової роботи: Інформаційні технології протикорозійного захисту Механіка та фізика твердого тіла Механіка та фізика нанооб'єктів Нанотехнології Фізика і механіка поверхневих явищ у контактуючих тілах Математичне моделювання фізичних процесів у системах Вибрані публікації Сопрунюк П., Юзевич В., Огірко О. Оцінка поверхневої енергії сталей у сірководневих середовищах // Фіз.-хім. механіка матеріалів. Проблеми корозії та протикорозійного захисту матеріалів. – 2000. – Т.2, Спеціальний випуск № 1. – C. 726-730. Юзевич В. Моделювання корозійних процесів у системі «метал-електроліт» з урахуванням дифузійного імпедансу / В. Юзевич, І. Огірко, Р. Джала // Фізико-математичне моделювання та інформаційні технології. – 2011. – Вип. № 13. – C. 173-181. Юзевич В. М. Діагностика матеріалів і середовищ. Енергетичні характеристики поверхневих шарів / В. М. Юзевич , П. М. Сопрунюк. Львів: ФМІ ім. Г. В. Карпенка НАН України, вид-во.СПОЛОМ.2005.292 с. * Красівський Орест Якубович доктор історичних наук, професор Захист докторської дисертації на тему польсько-українських стосунків, науковий ступінь доктора історичних наук; 1999 р. Захист докторської дисертації в Українському Вільному Університеті (Мюнхен), науковий ступінь доктора філософії. Вчене звання професора; 2001 р. Завідувач кафедри європейської інтеграції та права ЛРІДУ НАДУ при Президентові України, з 2010 р. Завідувач кафедри управління проектами ЛРІДУ НАДУ при Президентові України, член двох Спеціалізованих Вчених рад (Д. 26.181.01) Інституту політичних і етнонаціональних досліджень ім. І. Ф. Кураса НАН України (К.35.860.01), член Вченої ради Інституту Європейської культури Познанського університету ім. А.Міцкевича (РП), член редакційної колегії фахового видання з державного управління ЛРІДУ НАДУ при Президентові України, наукового збірника «Пам’ятки Київські» – Польського історичного наукового товариства. Академік Української академії політичних наук. Нагороджений почесним званням „Заслужений діяч науки і техніки України” (2008). Стажування за кордоном: м. Познань Володіння мовами:українська ; російська ; польська , німецька . Викладацька діяльність: Красівський О. (у співавторстві). Політологія. Історія і теорія політичної науки. Курс лекцій. – Львів : Кальварія. 2004. – 272 с. Красівський О. (у співавторстві). Політична наука. Словник: Категорії поняття і терміни. – Львів : Кальварія, 2003. – 500 с. Красівський О. Теорія влади і владні відносини. Навч.-методич. Посібник. –Львів, 2003. – 25 с. Красівський О. Групи інтересів. Навч.-методич. посібник. – Львів, 2003. – 23 с. Красівський О. Народи, держави і уряди. Навч. посібник. – Львів, 2003. – 24с. Красівський О. Політика як соціальне явище. Навч. посібник. – Львів, 2003. – 31 с. Красівський О. Політичні ідеології. Навч. посібник. – Львів, 2003. – 40 с. Красівський О. Політико-правова думка Античності та Середньовіччя. – Навч.посібник. – Львів, 2004. – 26 с. Красівський О. Політичні доктрини лібералізму. Навч. посібник. – Львів, 2004. – 20 с. Красівський О. Плюралізм політичних концепцій. Навч. посібник. – Львів, 2004. – 25 с. Красівський О. Я. Політичні процеси і системи. Навч. посібник. – Львів, 2005. Красівський О. Я. Держава та її інститути. Навч. посібник. – Львів, 2005. – 26 с. Красівський О. Громадянське суспільство. Навч. посібник. – Львів, 2006. – 32 с. Красівський О. Політичні партії, суспільно-політичні об'єднання. – Львів, 2006. - 28 с. Красівський О. (у співавторстві). Політичні еліти і лідери. – Львів, 2007. – 30 с. Красівський О. Національні відносини. – Львів, 2007. – 24 с. Красівський О. Політична культура та комунікації. – Львів, 2007. – 32 с. Красівський О. (у співавторстві). Вибори Президента України. Методичні рекомендації для учасників виборчого процесу. – Львів : Вид-во ЛРІДУ НАДУ, 2004. – 89 с. Красівський О. (у співавторстві). Українське Національне відродження (кінець XVIII ст.–1917 р. Текст лекцій з історії України. – Львів: Видавничий центр ЛНУ ім. Івана Франка, 2000. – 328 с. Красівський О.Я. (у співавторстві). Історія України. Навч. посіб. рекомендований Мін. освіти України для студентів вищих навч. закладів. – Львів : Коопосвіта, 2000. – 214 с. Красівський О. Я. (у співавторстві). Світова та європейська інтеграція: Організаційні засади. Навч. посібник / За ред. проф. істор. наук Я. Малика. – Львів: Видавничий центр ЛНУ ім. Івана Франка, 2000. – 402 с. / Розділ: Організація безпеки та співробітництво в Європі. – С. 105-115. Красівський О. Я. Українсько-польські взаємини в 1917-1923 рр. – К. : ІПіЕНД, 2008. – 544с. Красівський О. Я. Галичина в першій чверті XX ст.: Проблеми польсько-українських відносин. – Львів: Вид-во ЛФУАДУ, 2000. – 416 с. Красівський О. Я. Східна Галичина і Польща в 1918-1923 рр. Проблеми взаємовідносин. – К. :УАДУ, 1998. – 302 с. Красівський О. Я. Українсько-польські відносини в Східній Галичині в контексті національної політики Другої Речі посполитої (1918-1923 рр.). Автореф. дис. на здобуття наук, ступеня докт. істор. наук. – К., 1999. – 35 с. Красівський О. Українсько-польські відносини в Галичині (друга половина XIX – початок XX ст.). – К.: УАДУ, 1998. – 67 с. Красівський О. ЗУНР і Польща: політичне та воєнне протиборство (листопад 1918 - липень 1919). – Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. І.Крип'якевича, 1999. – 53 с. Красівський О. (у співавторстві). Екологізація гуманітарної освіти. Збірник наукових статей та матеріалів документів. – Львів: Апріорі, 2004. – 296 с. Красівський О. Я. (у співавторстві). Західноукраїнська Народна республіка. 1918-1923. Ілюстрована історія. – Львів – Івано-Франківськ, 2008. – 524 с. Р.V.2. Політика Польщі в Галичині. –С.360-374. Красівський О. Польсько-українські конфлікти і компроміси літа 1930-початку 1931 рр. // Науковий збірник Українського Вільного Університету. – Мюнхен-Львів, 1995. – Т.17. – С.50-56. Красівський О. Польсько-українські стосунки в умовах зародження і розвитку партійно-політичної системи та зміцнення українського національно-політичного руху // Генеза, 1997. № 1. – С.66-75. Красівський О. До питання про польсько-українські переговори та компроміси під час війни 1918-1919 рр. // Українсько-польські відносини в Галичині у XX ст. – Ів.-Франківськ: Плай, 1997. – С.95-98. Красівський О. Проблема Східної Галичини на Паризькій мирній конференції 1919-1920 рр. в контексті польської зовнішньої політики // Наукові записки. Збірник. – К.: ІНВіП, 1997. Сер. Політологія і етнологія. Вип.2. – С.50-56. Красівський О. Український національно-демократичний табір Східної Галичини центристського напрямку (1918-1925 рр.) // Історія України, березень 1998. Красівський О. Я. Становлення Української військової організації та її боротьба за державність після поразки національно-демократичної революції (1920-1923 рр.) // Актуальні проблеми державного управління. 3б. наук. статей. Вип.2. – Львів, 1999. – С.214-227. Красівський О. Я. Етнополітика Другої Речіпосполитої у Східній Галичині в 1918-1923 рр. Наук. зап. Інституту політичних етнонаціональних досліджень НАНУ. Вип. 8. – К., 1999. – С.165-175. Красівський Орест. Мужній патріот і талановитий митець // Д. Юсип. Зиновій Красівський. Івано-Франківськ: Нова Зоря, 1999. – С.66-68. Красівський О. Я. Проблеми державної самостійності в діяльності Української народно-трудової партії (1918-1925) // Вісник Львівської комерційної академії. Серія гуманітарних наук. Вип.З. Львів, 2000. – С.25-30. Красівський О. Я. (у співавторстві) Українські кооператори. (Історичні нариси). За ред. С. Гелея //Вісник Львів. Комерц. Академії. Вип. З. Львів, 2000. – С. 243-246. Красівський Орест. Концепції польського політикуму щодо українського питання (початок 20-х рр. XX ст.) // Галицький історик. – Івано-Франківськ, 2001.–№1.– С.87-94. Красівський О. (у співавторстві). Польська історіографія 90-х рр. про українсько-польські відносини у період Другої Речі Посполитої (1918-1939 рр.) / Ефективність державного управління: Зб. наук. праць Львівського регіон. Ін-ту держ. упр. НАДУ при Президентові України / Вип. № 4. – Львів,2004. – С. 141-145. Красівський О. (у співавторстві). Українці в національній політиці Польщі в 20-30-х роках XX століття.// Наукові записки / Збірник. К.: Інститут політичних і етнонаціональних досліджень ім. І.Ф.Кураса НАН України, 2006. / Серія „Політологія і етнологія". Вип.29. – С.136-148. Красівський Орест. Українські політичні партії Західної України в період становлення Польської Держави (1918-1923) // Наукові записки / Курасівські читання – 2006. – К.: ІПіЕНД, 2006 / Сер. „Політологія і етнологія"; Вип.30,кн.2. – С.410-420. Красівський Орест. Західні українці в польській етнонаціональній політиці 20-х років XX ст.// Наукові записки Інституту політичних і етнонаціональних досліджень НАН України ім. І.Ф.Кураса. 36. наук, праць. – К., 2007. – Вип. 34. -С.368-380. Красівський Орест (у співавторстві). Національні меншини в Україні: основні тенденції та політичний вимір // Вісник Прикарпатського ун-ту. Політологія. Вип. II-III. – Івано-Франківськ, 2007. – С.173-177. Красівський О. Я. Дипломатична діяльність М. Тишкевича в період відродження Української держави (1919-1920) // Наукові записки Інституту політичних і етнонаціональних досліджень ім. І.Ф.Кураса. – Вип.36. Курасівські читання 2007: Влада і суспільство в сучасній Україні: механізми і взаємодії. – К.: Знання України, 2007. Красівський Орест. Польська родина в Галичині. Шептицькі //Роlska гоdzina па Wshodzie. .Pamikntiki Kijowski. Роlska гоdzina nа Wshodzie / Tarnopol, 2008. – Т.9. – С.259-268. Красівський О. Я. Проблеми польсько-українських відносини у 1917-1920 роках // Україна: культурна спадщина, національна свідомість, державність. Зб. наук, праць. Вип. 16. – Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. І.Крип’якевича, 2008. – С. 364-369. Красівський О. (в співавторстві). Родина Шептицьких / Поліграфія і видавнича справа, 2008.-№1(47). – С.129-137. Красівський О. Я. Еволюція українсько-польських відносин в період революції // Гілея. Наук, вісник. 36. Наук, праць. Вип. 11. – К.2008. – С.174-183. Красівський О., Гузинець. Ю. Угорсько-українське транскордонне співробітництво у рамках Карпатського Єврорегіону // Вісник Львів, ун-ту. Серія міжнародних відносин, 2008. Вип.25. – С.33-40. Красівський Орест. Україна і Польща в період відновлення державності: від протистояння до співпраці // Українсько-польський науковий діалог в Умані: зб. наук, праць за ред. І. І. Кривошеї. – Умань-Гнєзно-Ланьцут-Ченстохова, 2009. – С.117-128. Красівський О. (у співавторстві). УВО-ОУН та події в Західній Україні в 1930 році // Матеріали наук. конф. Всеукраїнського братства вояків УПА / Організація Українських Націоналістів і Українська Повстанська Армія. Історія, уроки, сучасність. 16-17 січня 1993р., – Івано-Франківськ, 1993. Красівський Орест. Пасічник М. Варшава, Москва, Стамбул у боротьбі за Україну. Рецензія // Вісник Львівського Інституту внутрішніх справ. – Львів, 1999. № 1(8). – С. 176-177. Krasiwskij Orest. Ukrainskie partie polityczne wobec panstwa Polskiego w latach 1918-1923// Polityka obcych panstw i rzadow wobec Polakow mieszkajacych na Wschodzie (ХІХ-ХХ ш.). – Оlsztyn, 2005. – S.179-184. Krasiwskij Orest. Polska presa Ukrainy Zachodniej w latach 20-30-ch XX \wobec Polakow mieszkajacych na Ukrainie Radzieckiej. – Polacy na Ukrainie w ХІХ-ХХ \ wіекu.- Chmielnick, 2006. – S. 201-206. Красівський Орест. Польська національна політика й українці у 20-30-х роках XX ст.III Міжнародний конгрес українських істориків «Українська історична наука на шляху творчого поступу». – Луцьк, 17-19 травня 2006 р.: Доп. та повід.: в 3-х т./ Укр. іст. т-во, Волинський нац. ун-т ім. Лесі Українки.- Луцьк, 2007. – Т.2. – С.260-265. Orest Krasivski. The restoration of state organization in Poland and in Ukraine in the years 1917-1920: from confrontation to understanding //. Warsawа East European Conference 2008. – Warsawа, 2008. – Р. 31. * Огірко І. В. Огірко І. В. Партико З. В. Редагометрія-міждисциплінарна галузь знань. В зб.: Держава та регіони. №1 КПУ, Запоріжжя. 2010. с. 108-110. Гаранько Т. Й., Огірко І. В. Алгоритм програмного забезпечення мережевого друку для систем оперативної поліграфії. В зб.: Матеріали науково-практичної конференції УАД. Львів. УАД. 2010. с.92. Гаранько Т. Й., Огірко І. В. Алгоритм і програмне забезпечення мережевого друку для систем оперативної поліграфії. В зб.: Комп’ютерні технології друкарства. УАД. Львів. 2009. №22. с. 51-57. Огірко І. В. Лекція «Моделювання та економіка». ЛННЦ УДУ. Львів. 2010. с. 20. Огірко І. В., Паславська І. М. Методи інвестометрії у прийнятті ефективних інвестиційних рішень. В зб.: «Моделювання економіки: проблеми, тенденції, досвід.» (МНМК) ЛНУ. Ім. Ів. Франка. Львів. 2010 с.80-81. Огірко І. В., Паславська І. М. Методи інвестометрії у прийнятті ефективних інвестиційних рішень. В зб.: формування ринкової економіки. Проблеми економічної кібернетики. Львів. ЛНУ ім. Ів. Франка. №22, 2011. с.232-236. Огірко І. В. , Синицький О. С. Математичне моделювання прийняття управлінських рішень в зб.: Реформування системи держвного управління. ЛР і ДУ НАДУ при Президентові України. Львів. 2011.ч.2 с. 398-400. Райтер Р.,Ласько О.,Огірко І.,Борик О. Загальні основи технічної підготовки спортсменів складнокоординаційних видів спорту залежно від їхньої конструкції будови тіла.Збірник наукових праць Волинського національного університету ім.Лесі України. м.Луцьк ISSSN 2220-7-481.№4(20) c 464-469. Серант А.Й., Огірко І. В. Соціальні комунікації і соціальні мережі як моделі розгалуженого розвитку зв’язків з громадськістю // Ефективність державного управління : зб. наук. пр. Львівського регіонального інституту державного управління Національної академії державного управління при Президентові України. — Вип. 31 — Львів : ЛРІДУ НАДУ, 2012. – 50-56 с. Ших Ю. А. ,Огірко І. В. Віртуальне паломництво – інтернет технології для задоволення духовних потреб. Поліграфія і видавнича справа.Virtual pilgrimage – internet-technologies to satisfy the spiritual needs. Львів. УАД. №2 (58). 2012. с.77-81. Криницька І. П. , Огірко І. В. ,Аналіз презентації явища насильства над дітьми в сім’ї в сучасних інформаційних технологіях.Analysis of presentation of the phenomenon of violence above children in family in modern information technologies. Поліграфія і видавнича справа. Львів. УАД. №2 (58). 2012. с.81-88 Огірко І. В., Дмитришин А. Управлінння якістю проекту книги. В збірнику: "Кваліологія книги". УАД. Львів. 2012 с. 259-265. Пілат О., Огірко І. Інформаційна система оцінки якості електронних видань. В збірнику: Український Університет в Москві. Москва. Том 17. 2012., с. 162-166. Гаранько Т., Огірко І. Перспективи впровадження автоматизовних систем управдіння. В збірнику: Комп'ютерні технології друкарства. №27. УАД. Львів. 2012 с. 329-334. Ohirko I., Kurhajew H., „Neuro-lingwistyczna identyfikacja kierowniczych decyzji informacyjnym kierownictwie”. Zbiórka materiałów LNU im. Iwana Franki na poszanę profesora S. Zlubka. Syn narodu. „Ekonomiczna teoria i nacjonalna ekonomika”. Lwów, 2006. Ohirko I.,Uszakow M.”Porównalna analiza konceptualnych modeli internetowych urzędów Ukrainy i Niemiec”. Zbiórka „Efektywność państwowego kierownictwa”.Zbiórka prac naukowych LRIDU przy Prezydentowi Ukrainy. Lwów,2003 edycja 4. Ohirko I.,Jakucewycz S. „Hydrodynamiczne zjawiska w atramencie przy drukowanym kontekście”. W zbiórce „Poligrafia i sprawa edycyjna”,№ 38. UAD.Lwów, 2002. * Чорнобай Юрій Миколайович Спеціалізувався у Державному природознавчому музеї АН УРСР та Львівському відділенні Інституту ботаніки АН УРСР за науковим напрямом - дослідження процесів біодеструкції органічних речовин у природних екосистемах. У 1978 р. захистив кандидатську дисертацію "Підстилка та деякі питання її біогеоценотичної ролі у лісах Чорногори (Українські Карпати)". З 1987 р. очолює Державний природознавчий музей. Наслідком систематизації 20-річного експериментального матеріалу з питань детритної трансформації рослинного опаду в екосистемах стала докторська дисертація "Трансформація фітодетриту в екосистемах Українських Карпат", яка була захищена у 1995 р. Автор понад 110 наукових праць, автор і співавтор трьох монографій, укладач збірників, організатор багатьох наукових конференцій, симпозіумів, семінарів. Керівник аспірантури за спеціальністю 03.00.16 - екологія, підготував 5 кандидатів біологічних наук. Головний науковий співробітник відділу проблем антропізації природних екосистем, завідувач лабораторії екології та антропогенії ґрунтів. Голова вченої ради музею. Дійсний член (академік) Української екологічної Академії наук та Лісівничої Академії наук України, Українського товариства ґрунтознавців і агрохіміків, Наукового товариства ім. Т.Г. Шевченка, член Спеціалізованої ради "Біогеографія і географія ґрунтів" по захисту докторських дисертацій при географічному факультеті ЛНУ ім. І. Франка, Центральної ради Українського ботанічного товариства, науково-технічних рад національних природних парків "Гуцульщина", "Яворівський", Карпатський, а також Карпатського біосферного заповідника; Координаційної ради з питань Національної екомережі у Львівській області, президент Асоціації музейних природознавців; професор кафедри інформаційних систем Інституту підприємництва і нових технологій Львівської політехніки та кафедри рекреації і охорони здоров'я Вищої школи туристики і готелярства у Гданьску (Польща). Головний редактор "Наукових записок Державного природознавчого музею", член редколегії "Екологічного збірника НТШ". Основні напрями наукової роботи: розроблення засад охорони природи і екології в галузях туристики, рекреації і охорони здоров'я. Посилання * ЧОРНОБАЙ ЮРІЙ МИКОЛАЙОВИЧ * Zanevskyy I. * Львівсько-Радомська школа інтелектуалів * Русин_Богдан_Павлович * Ihor_Ohirko * Львівсько-Радомська школа інтелектуалів * Юзевич_Володимир_Миколайович * Львівсько-Радомська школа інтелектуалів * Красівський_Орест_Якубович * Львівсько-Радомська школа інтелектуалів